


Bouquet

by penn_u



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:06:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penn_u/pseuds/penn_u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As quickly as he had left, Iwaizumi was back in the room with another employee trailing behind him. A soft voice greeted him and Daichi’s heart almost stopped when he looked to reply. The employee looked radiant, angelic even. His silver-blond hair reflected the overhead lights, making it shine, and the mole under his eye crinkled with his easy smile. His bare skin contrasted against Iwazumi’s, and it was shocking to see him in a tattoo shop of all places.</p><p>Looks like he belongs in your flower shop, his mind supplied. Daichi quickly hushed the embarrassing thought and returned the greeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gloxiania (Love At First Sight)

**Author's Note:**

> wasn't really ready to post this but im so anxious

Daichi sighed heavily as he placed the clear glass vase on the counter. He was more than happy to fill the order, but he’d filled it for almost five years. You’d think Oikawa would run out of money with how much he spends on flowers. Oh well, Dachi was getting paid and it made his friend happy. 

What made Daichi happy was having an order with year-round flowers. They were the easiest item in the store to stock after flower pots and other gardening tools, and some of the prettiest flowers if he did say himself. Running a flower shop could be tough at times, each new year bringing in waves of wedding orders to be filled or awkward kids looking for tacky valentine’s gifts, but he wouldn’t trade it for the world. His favorite thing was creating floral arrangements. Each one was unique, even if he used the same flowers every time. 

He understood why Oikawa would order this bouquet each year as an anniversary gift. The vase was filled with simple flowers, but when brought together their individual simplicity made for a beautiful sight.His friend must have ordered hundreds of flowers for his boyfriend over the course of the year, but this arrangement was the most expensive thing he bought from the shop. After three years of the same thing, Daichi just gave him one of the vases for a birthday gift. 

After putting the finishing touches on the arrangement, the florist took a step back to admire his handiwork. Each year he got better at making this bouquet. If this kept up, he’d know it like the back of his hand. Daichi was startled out of his admiration when the phone began to ring from the front of the shop. He stepped out of the back room and wiped his hands on his apron before answering.

“Sawamura Gardens, how can I be of service today?” He said easily. He’s had years of practice, picking up the phone when his mother was busy with the counter.

“Dai-chan, have you finished my order?” the other end sang.

Of course Oikawa would be on the other end. 

The two of them had known each other since high school; they were on rival volleyball teams, but through a series of practice matches and training camps they became close friends. While Daichi had let volleyball become a hobby in favor of running the store, Oikawa continued to play through college and eventually became a teacher and coach at the local high school.

“Yes, Oikawa. I finished it up just as you called,” Daichi sighed. He loved how important this order was to his friend, but he hated how pesky Oikawa got this time of year.

“Oh good. You always do a great job, Dai-chan, but I wouldn’t want you slacking off on the job!” He said in a sing-song voice.

Daichi leaned over to peer over the door frame and at the arrangement. “Trust me, I know how important this is to you so I try not to slack. With you hovering, it’s a little hard to.”  
Daichi could practically feel Oikawa pout through the phone. “That’s mean, I do not hover. I just like keeping tabs on these things.”

“If you say so.”

“Dai-chan, really! You’re so mean, is this how you treat your customers?”

“Only you,” Daichi shot. Oikawa’s dramatics were oozing through the phone. Honestly, this banter was fun with Oikawa, but he needed to get back to work.

“Is there anything else you want from your order?” he changed the subject back to business.

“Hm, could you deliver it to his shop? I don’t have time to pick it up today, but getting it a day early won’t hurt,” the other man requested. “Besides, you haven’t seen Iwa-chan in a while, you’re too busy with work. He’d be glad to see you.”

“Deliveries cost extra, are you sure?” Daichi wouldn’t mind the extra money, but he felt it necessary to confirm with his customers before carrying out an addition to the order. Seeing a close friend wouldn’t hurt, though. Oikawa agreed to the extra payment, and Daichi turned to the young employee at the counter. The freckled boy had just returned from his break, but Daichi wasn’t sure if he caught the entire conversation. “Yamaguchi, I’m going to make a quick delivery. Could you watch the shop?”

“Ah, sure thing Daichi-san!” Yamaguchi said happily. He was one of the few employees hired after Daichi’s mother let him have the shop. He knew he wouldn’t have been able to run the shop himself, so having Yamaguchi to help out was great. He was kind and took instruction well, he also rarely missed his shifts and that was a blessing in and of itself. 

Daichi untied his apron and hung it on a hook in the back room before grabbing the keys to the delivery van. Iwaizumi’s shop wasn’t far, but driving the van made for good advertisment. The dark haired man picked up the vase and rested it on his hip, securing it with one hand, before waving at Yamaguchi and pushing out through the back door. Because it was only one order, he placed the vase in the passenger seat and rounded the van to climb into the drivers seat.

/////

After a few minutes on the road, Daichi finally pulled in front of Iwaizumi’s shop. Though the bright neon tubes above the door were shut off during the day, they were still easily read as ‘tattoo and piercings.’ Even without the bright lights to indicate what this shop was for, the name Castle Ink was a big enough give away to that. The light color scheme was Oikawa’s decision, and Daichi smiled at the memory of Iwaizumi & Oikawa arguing over the colors of the shop.

“No one’s gonna come to a white and teal tattoo shop, Assikawa,” Iwaizumi had grumbled.

“But it’s so pretty! It beats that drabby black you chose, Iwa-chan. Leave that to Daichi and his flower shop!” Oikawa had argued back. At the time the florist had been offended by this comment. It wasn’t his choice to make the color scheme black and orange, his grandmother liked the color combination. But now it made him laugh. A black flower shop and a teal tattoo parlor. How either of them got any business was beyond him.

Daichi grabbed the vase as he got out of the van and made his way to the shop’s front door. His arrival was announced by the small bell above the door, making Iwaizumi look up from his customer.

“Oh, Daichi. It’s been awhile since I’ve seen you,” Iwaizumi said as he looked back to the canvas of skin he was working on. “You can set that on the front counter there, I’ll have someone take it to the back in a bit. Let me guess, it’s from Oikawa?”

Daichi nodded. “He wanted me to deliver it. I think he planned on giving it to you tomorrow like usual, but he wouldn’t have time to swing buy to get it.”

“With tournaments coming up he’s spending more time at the school. Between classes and practice, he doesn’t have time for extra things right now. He’s working himself ragged again, that idiot.” Iwaizumi grunted. His brow furrowed in concentration as he worked on the tattoo.

The florist made his way behind the counter and to the artist station to watch Iwaizumi work. It was a surprise to find out Iwaizumi had artistic talent, you’d never guess he’d be so good at it. Daichi only found out in their third year at a training camp. He noticed Iwaizumi staring at Oikawa and then scribbling in a notebook, and assumed that the vice-captain had been working on strategy notes. When he took a seat next to him, though, he saw a very detailed illustration of Oikawa. Daichi was a little shocked to learn Iwaizumi had gone to an art school after graduation, but he thought it suited him. Iwaizumi got the idea to open a tattoo parlor while in school after getting a tattoo himself. It wasn’t anything huge at the time, but it eventually bloomed into a full sleeve of flowers down one of his toned arms.

Daichi never questioned the flowers, but he had a feeling it had something to do with Oikawa.

Iwazumi shut off the tattoo gun and placed it on the small table he had next to the chair the customer was sitting on. He removed his gloves as he stood up. “Alright you’re finished, just let me wrap you up and you’ll be good to go.”

Iwaizumi slipped into another room, leaving Daichi to admire the shop. Each wall was filled with frames displaying different works of art and templates. Every time Daichi visited, it seemed like there was more art than before.

As quickly as he had left, Iwaizumi was back in the room with another employee trailing behind him. A soft voice greeted him and Daichi’s heart almost stopped when he looked to reply. The employee looked radiant, angelic even. His silver-blond hair reflected the overhead lights, making it shine, and the mole under his eye crinkled with his easy smile. His bare skin contrasted against Iwazumi’s, and it was shocking to see him in a tattoo shop of all places.

Looks like he belongs in your flower shop, his mind supplied. Daichi quickly hushed the embarrassing thought and returned the greeting.

“Sugawara, this is Sawamura Daichi. Daichi, this is Sugawara Koushi. I’ll just have him take the vase to the back, then you can get back to work.” Iwaizumi said as he sat back down to finish his own job.

He needed a reason to speak to this other man-- Sugawara. Even his name was nice. In a fit of panic, he blurted out, “No!” 

This earned him a confused look from the two men.

“It’s pretty heavy, he can just show me where to put it!” Good going, Daichi. It’s not even that heavy, you liar.

Sugawara looked as playfully-offended as Oikawa did when someone made a joke about him. “I’m plenty strong myself, Sawamura-kun!” He pulled back the short sleeve of his white work shirt and flexed, showing off the muscles in his arm.

Before Sugawara had the chance to act on this claim, Daichi grabbed the vase and looked at Sugawara. The other man stared at Daichi with a stern look before rolling his eyes and smiling. He then turned and wordlessly led him to the other room.

The room was spacious enough to hold desks for each artist Iwaizumi had employed, and Daichi didn’t have a hard time picking out Sugawara’s almost immaculate desk from the other five, counting Iwaizumi’s, that surrounded it. It was clear that he was new, and Daichi smiled at the thought that maybe it would become as cluttered as everyone else’s.

“You can set it down over on Iwaizumi-kun’s desk,” Sugawara waved his hand in the air to roughly indicate where the vase could go, and Daichi appreciated this even if he already knew it meant the last desk from the door.

After setting down the vase, Daichi turned to face Sugawara. The man was blocking the doorway, so even if Daichi wanted to leave right away he’d have to go through Sugawara. The other man was watching him from the doorway, as if expecting him to talk. Then Daichi realized that’s exactly what he wanted to do in the first place; buy himself some time to talk to the new guy. He slowly started to search for a topic as he leaned against the desk, careful not to bump the flowers. He could ask a lot, Daichi didn’t even know where to start… Maybe ask for his number, his mind supplied graciously.

His train of thought derailed when Sugawara asked, “So how long have you been a florist?”

“Ah, my family’s owned the shop for a long time.” He answered happily. “My mother put me in charge once I graduated college.” 

“Oh, that’s impressive,” Sugawara smiled back.

“It’s about as impressive as running a flower shop can get. How long have you been working here? I haven’t seen you here before.” It was Daichi’s turn to question him now.

Sugawara considered his answer for a moment before replying. “I’ve been working here for about a month now, I think.”

“Makes sense, I think I would have remembered seeing you if you worked here.”

“Oh, do you come here often?” Sugawara asked. His face slackened with a look of curiosity. The blond’s lips parted slightly, and Daichi couldn’t help but glance at them and wonder if they were as soft as they looked. 

Daichi quickly flicked his eyes back up and cleared his throat. “I’ve known Iwaizumi since high school, and his boyfriend buys flowers from me a lot.”

Sugawara nodded. He pulled his hand up to his chin, one of his fingers resting just under his bottom lip and drawing Daichi’s eyes back to them.“That would explain the flowers he has on his arms, hm?”

Daichi paused, and then erupted into laughter. “I’ve always thought the same thing!” Soon enough Sugawara joined in, his bell-like laugh ringing in the air. It was much softer sounding than Daichi’s hearty one.

The sudden burst of laughter ended quickly and they both shared a smile. Daichi would have loved to stay rooted in place, but he suddenly remembered that he was a working adult with an actual job, and that he’d wasted enough time as it is. “I, uh… I should get back. I have work, you know,” Daichi said dryly. 

For a moment Sugawara looked disappointed, his brows knitting together and his lips curving down, but it was gone almost too quickly to notice. “Makes sense, you must be busy running that shop.” He slipped back to the main parlor with Daichi in tow. They found Iwaizumi sitting alone at his normal station, customer gone and a novel in hand. He looked up at the two as they reappeared.

“Daichi, before you go we should make plans to go out for drinks sometime. Oikawa would be thrilled,” he said with a roll of his eyes.

“Right, I’d like that too. I know your anniversary is tomorrow, so maybe we could go out a week from now?” Daichi offered.

Iwaizumi shrugged. “Next Saturday should work, I’ll give you a call if anything changes though.”

“That sounds good,” Daichi said with a nod. He flicked his gaze over to Sugawara and his heart pounded in his ears as he asked, “Do you think Sugawara-kun could join us?”

The request earned confused looks from both of the other men, but Sugawara quickly recomposed himself and looked at Iwaizumi expectantly. “I’d love to join if it wouldn’t be a problem.”

After another moment, they earned another shrug from the dark-haired man. “The more the merrier.”


	2. Sweet Pea (Delicate Pleasures)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actual garbage who cant write multi-chaptered fics
> 
> forgive me

Daichi’s neck was starting to get sore from turning as he glanced at the door behind him over and over again. It took all he had to keep himself from turning around completely in his seat to watch the door. With every open of the door he felt his hopes deflate as he saw it wasn’t Sugawara stepping in. It wasn’t like he was waiting for the blond to finally waltz through the door and over to the booth, but it had been a solid half hour since they were supposed to meet. Oikawa and Iwaizumi sat across from him, both already working on their second beers while his sat on the table untouched.

“My, my, Dai-chan… I can’t tell if you’re waiting for someone or if you want to run away from us.” Oikawa cooed at him. He turned to Iwaizumi and pouted. “We’re not that bad of company, are we Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi grunted and shoved Oikawa’s face away as he took another swig of his drink. “You might be, with how loud you are. And he is waiting for someone, idiot. Sugawara was supposed to join us but I guess he’s running a little late.” Daichi whipped his head back around to face them with an embarrassed flush on his face.

Oikawa perked up, his eyes twinkling as he was given ammunition to tease Daichi with. “Oooh, does this mean our precious Dai-chan has a crush?”

“It does not, Oikawa!” Daichi barked and worried his lip. The flush on his cheeks deepened at the comment. He absolutely did not have a crush on Iwaizumi’s beautiful new employee. He just wanted to get to know him is all, and drinks were great for getting to know another person. The dark haired man finally picked up his beverage and took his first drink of the night. Did Sugawara forget? Did he not want to come after all? Maybe it was weird to invite him.

At that moment the door opened again, and Oikawa leaned over to Iwaizumi and stage whispered, “Don’t look now, but Daichi’s Prince Charming just walked it.” Daichi’s drink got caught in his throat and he choked. He launched into a coughing fit as Sugawara slid into the seat next to him.

“Oh, Sawamura-kun are you okay?” He asked, placing a soft hand on Daichi’s back and pounding lightly to help with the cough. He looked up and smiled apologetically at the couple across from them. “Sorry I’m late, I was working on something and lost track of the time. Did I miss much?” He pulled his hand off of Daichi’s back after the other man stopped hacking up his lungs. 

Oikawa waved his hand back and forth in front of him. “No, you didn’t miss anything. Well, except for Daichi’s constant attention to the door.”

Sugawara raised an eyebrow. “Oh, is that so? Must not have been great for conversation. Sawamura-kun looks like he’s hardly touched his drink. Am I wrong?”

“No! I was drinking, you just weren’t here to see it. I drink in moderation,” Daichi tried to defend himself.

Iwaizumi side-eyed Daichi as he brought his drink to his lips. He pulled the lip of the glass away slightly before saying, “You took your first sip as Sugawara walked in the door, then you choked on it.” He then tilted his head back and took a long drink nonchalantly. 

Oikawa and Sugawara burst into laughter at Daichi’s expense, causing his cheeks to warm up. He grabbed his drink to hide his flustered expression. As soon as Iwaizumi caught a look at his face though, his laughter joined the other twos’. The florist let it die down into small fits of wheezing and sighs before turning to Oikawa.

“So, how’s the team doing?” he asked in a desperate attempt to change the subject.

“Oh, so now that Sugawara is here you want to socialize?” Oikawa teased, earning him a glare from the florist. “Fine, fine. They’re making great progress, there’s a good chance they’ll go on to the finals. It’ll be tough, but they can handle it.”

“I’m sure they’ll be great with you as a coach, Oikawa-kun,” Suga said brightly as he flagged down a waitress and asked for a drink for himself and a cold one for Daichi.

“You’re so refreshing to have around, you sure beat Old Man Dai-chan and Mama Iwa-chan,” Oikawa’s laugh was cut off by an elbow in his ribs. He began rubbing his side. “Ack, so mean. Was anyone ever this mean to you, Suga-chan?”

“Me? Oh no, I got along pretty well with everyone in art club,” Suga smiled at the affectionate display in front of him and turned to Daichi. “What about you?”

“Not really, if anything I was more like Iwazumi. One of my friends was very cowardly, so I’d try to toughen him up.”

“I can see it. So did you three go to the same school?” Sugawara asked. He began to down his drink as soon as the waitress placed the glasses down.

Iwaizumi called for another glass before answering. “No, but I did have the unfortunate luck of going to school with Oikawa. Daichi was on a rival volleyball team, and we met that way.”

“Where did you pick up art? Volleyball must have taken up a lot of your time.”

Oikawa smiled. “Iwa-chan here has been drawing for years in his down time. He’s never asked me to model for him though. That’s his loss, I guess.”

“Oh? His sketchbooks would beg to differ. One time at a training camp I caught him drawing you,” Daichi wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Of course Iwaizumi hadn’t been drawing anything dirty, but it was the artist’s turn to be the center of ridicule this time.

“Hey! He didn’t need to know that!” Iwaizumi snapped as Oikawa draped himself over Iwaizumi and hummed. The red rising to Iwaizumi’s cheeks could have been from embarrassment or the alcohol, maybe both. Daichi wasn’t sure, but he smiled as he took a drink.

“What about you, Sugawara-kun? How’d you get into art of all things?” Daichi asked after pulling the glass away from his lips.

Sugawara shrugged and fingered the rim of his glass. “Dunno, really. I liked art class a lot during middle school, decided to pursue it. I thought I’d be an art teacher, but then after a friend dragged me with him to get his first tattoo I fell in love with it.”

The more they drank, the less the conversations and jokes could be understood. Daichi was starting to feel warm and fuzzy from the alcohol running through his system when Iwaizumi grunted and pulled Oikawa out of the booth. “Come one, we need to get you home.” He waved goodbye to Daichi and Sugawara as he pulled his 

Oikawa’s protests were sloppy as he was pulled to the door, but just as Iwaizumi pushed the door to the bar open Oikawa started loudly singing the words to some pop some from the radio. Sugawara and Daichi smiled at the drunken display.

“I think that’s our cue to leave, Sawamura-kun,” Sugawara yawned. Daichi could only make a soft sound of agreement. He wondered how the blond man could hold his liquor so well, since he was the smallest of the four, while Daichi’s vision was starting to blur with intoxication. They shuffled out of the bar and into the cool night air.

“I think… I think’m just gonna leave my car here,” Daichi said, his words beginning to slur around the edges but still clear. He found his car parked in front of the bar and flopped himself over the hood. “I don’t wanna be in an accident, ya know?”

Sugawara hid a smile behind his hand, “Why don’t you come home with me? You shouldn’t walk alone so late.”

Daichi lifted his head and gave Sugawara his best drunken dad-glare.“You’re not gon’ drive home.”

“Don’t worry! I rode the train. Come on, up you go,” Sugawara assured him while he slipped his hand around Daichi’s arm and pulled him up. The dark haired man rose limply and leaned onto the shorter man for support, who shifted his own arm to loop around Daichi’s. Maybe walking home wouldn’t have been the best idea, he thought as he felt himself being tugged along by Sugawara.

There were lame attempts at conversation on the way to the station, which fell flat moments after they flared up. Daichi couldn’t get over how warm Sugawara’s arm was while it was wrapped around his own. There was obviously some muscle hidden behind the long sleeves of Sugawara’s button up, and Daichi couldn’t help but wonder how much was there. It was different than his own arms, which were naturally stockier, and sustained by large orders at the flower shop or the occasional volleyball match. He wondered if Sugawara ever played sports, even if he spent most of his time in the art room. He faintly registered being pulled into a train car, where he leaned on the other man as he felt the train rumble beneath his feet as he continued to think more about the blond beside him.

Before he knew it he was being pulled through an apartment door and gently pushed onto a couch. Sugawara left the lights off as he headed towards the kitchen. He returned a few moments later with two glasses of water and set one down in front of Daichi.

“This should keep you hydrated a little,” Sugawara fell onto the cushion next to Daichi and sipped from his own glass. Daichi mumbled a small ‘thanks’ before grabbing his and downing it in one go. 

He turned to the blond, his mind wandering back to his first impression of Sugawara. His pale skin looked like a blank canvas compared to Iwaizumi, and for the past week Daichi wondered if he had any tattoos. Before he could stop himself he asked if Sugawara did.

“Oh, yeah. I have one on my back but that’s all I have,” his eyes drifted away to look anywhere but Daichi.

Daichi’s curiosity was starting to get the better of him. “Can I see it?” 

Sugawara’s eyes immediately snapped to Daichi’s. He took a moment to search the man’s face before clearing his throat, “I-- Well, it wouldn’t hurt.” Slowly he turned his back to Daichi. His fingers moved deftly over the buttons of his shirt and he shimmied the shirt down so it pooled at the crease of his elbows, making it so he could easily pull it back on.

Daichi’s breath hitched in his throat as he was exposed to the beauty of Sugawara’s bareback. It wasn’t very toned, with a few dark moles dotting him here and there. The profile of a crow was painted on his shoulder blade. The ink looked impossible black against his skin.

“It’s not complete, but I’m not sure what I want to use for the finishing touch…” His voice was soft.

Tentatively. Daichi reached a hard forward and ghosted his fingers over the crow. The other man tensed at the sudden touch, but relaxed into it quickly. “It’s beautiful. How long have you had it?”

“A couple years; I got it in my last year of college.”

Daichi made a low sound as he dragged his hands down Sugawara’s back and down to his hip. “Have you ever thought about getting more?” Sugawara shook his head no, and Daichi pulled himself closer.

“Sawamura--” Sugawara turned slightly as Daichi buried his nose in his neck and inhaled deeply.

“Call me Daichi,” he huffed out before he started placing sloppy kisses on Sugawara’s neck. He moved up behind the ear before starting on the other side. Daichi reached around with his other hand and placed it on the other man’s stomach. Slowly, he started rubbing small circles and moving down to the waistband of Sugawara’s jeans. Daichi rocked his hips forward and grinded them in Sugawara. The blond melted into the attention, eyes closing and letting out breathless whimpers of Daichi’s name. Daichi started to slip his fingers below the fabric when Sugawara suddenly stood up and yanked his shirt up around his shoulders.

“I-- I don’t think we should be doing this. You’re-- I’m-- drunk. We’re both drunk” The blond didn’t look at him as he started buttoning his shirt. “I’m going to go grab a pillow and blanket, excuse me.” He took off down the hall, leaving Daichi alone on the couch.

After watching Sugawara disappear down a hall, Daichi ran his hand over his face and into his hair. He wasn’t so drunk that he didn’t realize he’d messed up.Sugawara’s back was captivating, the beauty of the other man’s bare skin drawing him in. He wanted him, wanted to touch the blond, even if earlier in the night he might have denied it. He knew it wasn’t the alcohol making him feel this way, not entirely, but it did give him the courage to act on it.

The blond entered the room again and beckoned for Daichi to stand up off the couch. He did so and watched Sugawara lay down a pillow and smooth down the blanket quickly. He mumbled he was going to bed before fleeing down the hall again.

He still didn’t look at Daichi once.

So that left him doing the only thing he could do: lie down. He wasn’t familiar enough with Sugawara’s apartment to follow him and apologize, and it was clear that Sugawara wanted to be left alone now.

He’d apologize in the morning, if he remembered what to apologize about. Until then, though, he’d just have to get as comfortable as he could on the unfamiliar couch in the unfamiliar apartment and fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise i'll try to update again soon (i doubt i will tho rip)


End file.
